


With you, I heal

by FlorBexter



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Domestic nonsense, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorBexter/pseuds/FlorBexter
Summary: They had survived everything fate had thrown at them and they were safe now. As safe as a former gangster and a police officer could get.





	With you, I heal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first Trapped Fic! It really was just a matter of time and I needed to start with something fluffy. Y'all know how much I love that. So, I hope you have fun reading :)

**With you, I heal**

He really was able to sleep anywhere… on his belly, his hair still wet, only in boxer shorts, the blanket on the foot of the bed, the towel around his back. TangYi had been immersed in some business reports on his tablet, and had only noticed the dip of the bed next to him and then nothing.

ShaoFei’s face was turned his way, his mouth slightly open. The light from TangYi’s bedside table didn’t seem to disturb him. TangYi’s eyes wandered from the ridiculous swirls of his hair over his back to the old worn-out blue fabric of his shorts. They looked ‘interesting’ against the silken bedlinens. He smiled and wanted to pick up the towel when the scar caught his eyes. The wound hadn’t been that deep, but the inflammation and the ten stitches had formed a white, slightly bumpy line. It wasn’t ShaoFei’s only scar. There were a few. Some very old, some very new. TangYi had his own of course.

But… they were different he always thought. His came from a life protecting himself, lashing out in anger and frustration. A violent life. ShaoFei’s were a testimony of protecting others.

He slid down the bed and pressed a soft kiss against the scar. ShaoFei stirred and mumbled something. He spoke in his sleep which was always fun because he would never remember and it was gibberish nonsense. The nights TangYi wasn’t able to sleep he tried to decipher ShaoFei’s talks.

“What are you doing?” ShaoFei still had his eyes closed and TangYi kissed his naked shoulder.

“Your hair is still wet.”

“You’re a real sweet talker”, ShaoFei complained and TangYi chuckled and raised an eyebrow as ShaoFei rearranged them so that his head was laying on his chest.

“Dry them for me.”

“Someone’s spoiled.”

“Who’s fault is that?” TangYi laughed and turned them around so that he was looming over ShaoFei. He blinked sleepily at him. TangYi caressed the scar softly, almost a non-touch. His fingers danced across his skin, to his shoulder, from his collarbone to his ear and ShaoFei sighed under him, goosebumps breaking out over his body and TangYi had to kiss him. He felt ShaoFei’s hand on his chest, over the gunshot scar and his gut tightened. They had survived that he had to tell himself. They had survived everything fate had thrown at them and they were safe now. As safe as a former gangster and a police officer could get. He deepened the kiss and ShaoFei gasped under him a sound which always drove him wild.

“You should have joined me in the shower,” ShaoFei whispered against his lips, one hand digging into TangYi’s shoulder. TangYi kissed one of ShaoFei’s adorable ears and murmured: “You’re very protective of my shower, I was certain you wouldn’t want to share it with me.”

ShaoFei laughed, a throaty, happy sound and he opened his legs to embrace TangYi between them and the tight feeling in TangYi’s chest got worse. Always so giving. So free to show TangYi affection, to hold him, to give him everything he never knew he wanted. He used one hand to hold ShaoFei’s head still to kiss him the way he wanted to kiss him.

He had never understood Boss Tang’s wish to ‘lead a normal life’, he had wanted revenge, had wanted to fulfil his last wish to start fresh and clean but other than that he hadn’t cared what happened to him.

ShaoFei melted against him and wrapped his arms around his neck. Attune to the mood that had overcome TangYi. TangYi bit him lightly in his lower lip to punish him for making him feel things but ShaoFei just smirked, a satisfied glint in his eyes. He pressed his face in the crook of ShaoFei’s neck and breathed him in. Soaked up his warmth and let it soothe the pain in his chest. He moved his arm and covered ShaoFei’s scar with his hand.

+end+

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ❤ If you want to you can find me on tumblr [florbexter](https://florbexter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
